


of pining & obliviousness

by zelocityy



Series: PJO-YOI!! Fusion AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Aphrodite Kid! Victor, Athena Kid! Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Smitten Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelocityy/pseuds/zelocityy
Summary: Viktor was the most popular guy in camp. No, even at school, he was sure! (Phichit had heard it from Viktor's brother from Aphrodite cabin, who had heard it from another sister of his, who heard it from Viktor's schoolmate from the Hermes cabin). Putting Phichit's sources aside, haven't you seen Viktor? The guy looked ethereal!His skin fair - what are blemishes? Pimples? Don't know her! - his hair glistening prettily under the light of the moon, with a smile bigger than himself... he was perfect.Which confused Yuuri to no end. Why would someone like Viktor Nikiforov want to be associated with someone like him?





	of pining & obliviousness

**Author's Note:**

> i know what y'all are gonna say "when are you going to update of camps & monsters?" and i'm sorry i really don't know! :( i've gotten into some kind of writing rut and i just wanted to try writing other stories to try and get past it, and i guess if i made this and posted it, maybe i'm almost halfway out of this rut???? i'm trying so hard, guys, so i hope you all understand! so while you're all waiting, enjoy this really smol drabble i made of Athena kid! Yuuri and Aphrodite kid! Viktor being smitten little bois! (this is in no way connected to my other fic hehe i just wanted an excuse to write smitten viktor lmao) thank you for reading! i hope you like it! <3

It took Yuuri at least two minutes to figure out how he completely botched his calculations and measurements, and now, he lost his nerve, the motivation and the almost finished blueprint he thought he could finish before lunch. Well, no lunch for him today either.

Sighing heavily in tiredness and frustration, Yuuri reached for his eraser. Call him dramatic, but he hated how it felt messing up. Maybe it's his anxiety, or the low self-esteem, but the voices inside his head weren't helping when he had to do something all over again because of a tiny miscalculation. " _Stupid_ ," he whispered under his breath.

Before he could redo his calculations from scratch, a loud knock on their cabin door had him jumping in surprise, "Yuuri? Come on, let's have lunch! You've been there since morning!"

Phichit. _Of course._

The son of Apollo was not a patient guy. He could barely wait for his cup noodles to cook for three minutes. _Three_. So, it didn't surprise the son of Athena when he almost knocked their door down.

Groaning, Yuuri faced his best friend, " _Dude_ , the door was open."

Phichit answered with a shrug and a lazy smile, "It's still there, isn't it?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes in response. Who knows what could happen if he had actually knocked their door down? He'd drag Otabek with him again to fix his mistakes for him.

Sighing, Yuuri turned back to the messy stack of papers on his desk, "Look, I haven't finished my project yet-"

"But, you said you'd be done with it by lunch!" Phichit whined, plopping down Yuuri's bed, a pout forming quickly on his face, "It's _lunch_ , Yuuri!"

"I know what I said, okay, Phi, but-"

"Viktor's here, by the way."

Now that got his attention, alright. Dammit Phichit and his penchant for gossip. Yuuri swore that Phichit was actually a son of Aphrodite if only for his enthusiasm regarding certain topics around camp (like who's dating who, where Dana got her top - _oh my god, she stole it from Tiffany?!_ \- or how Chris finally got Matthieu to go on a date with him).

Phichit gave him a knowing grin and Yuuri couldn't help but fumble with his stuff, stuttering over his words, "Wh-why would I care?"

He knew he told otherwise, but his cheeks were telling a different story.

"Hm," Phichit hummed, in that annoyingly knowing tone he always had when he knew he won an argument - which he _hadn't_ , thank you very much - and he shot the raven-haired teen a smug grin, "Oh come on, Yuu! Let's have some fun - and _food_ \- before archery class starts! We could gossip about Viktor's perfect butt over a good plate of nachos and lament your annoyingly shy, but _cute_ , butt."

"Phichit!"

"What?" The Thai teen placed a hand over his chest indignantly, "Just saying! You know that I live vicariously through you! Besides, he totally loves you and your _A++++ booty--_ "

" _Phichit!_ "

"Okay, okay," he sighed, "I'll stop."

"What do you mean by ' _living vicariously'_ ' through me, anyway?" Yuuri rolled his eyes as he started piling his papers together, trying his best to organize his stuff; it was easier to comply with his friend rather than fight him - the less he complained, the shorter the time wasted on useless arguing. "I saw you and Seung Gil being all cozy during campfires! Don't even try to deny it!"

"Oh, please," Phichit waved him off, "That's nothing on Viktor's thristy ass coming after you _sinnamon roll--_ "

"Can we just go?" Yuuri nearly begged. He was so _done_ with this conversation. He just wanted to be left alone and work on his personal project.  _In peace_.

"Fine," Phichit shrugged and grinned in triumph. He still had it.

 

  
As soon as he stepped into the dining pavilion, Yuuri knew something was coming.

" _Yuuuuuuuuri!_ "

And there it was. Before he could prepare himself, a silver blur readily pulled him into an embrace. He was given a wide, heart-shaped smile, "I'm back!"

Yuuri answered him with a nervous smile of his own, "Welcome back, Viktor."

Viktor Nikiforov, son of Aphrodite and a very affectionate person, had chosen to latch onto him. Ever since their impromptu quest to save the world from imminent doom (aka a god living in an ice cream truck - _don't ask_ ), the silver-haired teen had apparently grown quite attached to him. To this day, Yuuri did not know why exactly.

Viktor was the most popular guy in camp. No, even at school, he was sure! (Phichit had heard it from Viktor's brother from Aphrodite cabin, who had heard it from another sister of his, who heard it from Viktor's schoolmate from the Hermes cabin). Putting Phichit's sources aside, haven't you _seen_ Viktor? The guy looked ethereal!

His skin fair - _what are blemishes? Pimples? Don't know her!_ \- his hair glistening prettily under the light of the moon, with a smile bigger than himself... _he was perfect_.

Which confused Yuuri to no end. Why would someone like Viktor Nikiforov want to be associated with someone like him? He was an introverted, anxiety-ridden and most of the time, _confused_ teen who didn't know what he wanted, and it shows in everything he does. (He couldn't even decide on what _pencil_ he wanted to buy for school! - which led to overthinking, dammit.) The only redeemable quality he had was that he was smart - being a child of Athena, it was a no-brainer, of course - but despite that, he was uncertain.

He could never decide on anything. He always messed everything up; he couldn't do anything _right._

No matter how many times his twin sister Mari had tried to counter that thought, Yuuri found himself thinking otherwise.

His train of thought was cut off when Viktor slowly released his hold on him, eyes questioning, "Yuuri?"

Chuckling nervously, Yuuri waved him off, "Sorry. Got lost in thought." Viktor nodded hesitatingly, looking like he didn't buy it, but not wanting to push it either, "Can I eat with you?" He asked, hoping.

Yuuri gave him a small smile, "Sure."

 

  
"Tell me again why we're sitting in this _tree_ , _mon ami_ , and not down _there_ , talking to your beau?" Chris asked, amused as Viktor sighed dreamily as he watched Yuuri take a deep breath, preparing to aim at his target.

"Because, Chris, _my dear brother_ , he is in the middle of archery class, and we would only get in the way," Viktor answered a-matter-of-factly, "Plus, I get to watch my lovely Yuuri display his amazing archery skills."

Chris knew that he would rather talk to his Yuuri than wallow in his fantasies in a tree, but what other choice did he have? Viktor knew it was borderline creepy to stare at his crush like this, but he couldn't help it! Yuuri in archery class was a different Yuuri to the shy, _incredibly adorable_ Yuuri he was accustomed to. "And he is not my beau," Viktor stated, "Not _yet_ , at least," he added.

Chris whistled, "Confident, Nikiforov?"

"That's because you don't know what I know!" Viktor sing-songs merrily, and Chris looked intrigued, "Colour me intrigued, brother dear, pray tell, what is it?"

"A little birdie told me-" Chris cut him off with an amused grin, "You mean Phichit, yes," and Viktor glared at him, "Yes, _Phichit_ , now, shut up!"

Chris gasped, looking offended and Viktor chose to ignore him, continuing his story, "He actually likes me too!" He finished happily.

"On what grounds?" Chris responded dryly.

"Hey!" Viktor protested, "I, as a matter of fact, think that he likes me too!"

"Yeah, sure, dream what you want, V," Chris said offhandedly, "I'm sure you'll get it sometime soon."

" _Chris!_ "

"Joking!" Chris chuckled, his long eyelashes fluttering as he teased his brother, "You know that I believe you, _mon ami_."

"Thank gods, because I need you to convince me that he actually likes me." Chris sighed, _when will this torture end?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i might continue this if it gets a lot of interest from you guys, so if you liked it, please tell me in the comments or leave kudos! maybe you all could even give me scenarios i can base the next chapters on haha <3 thank you for the support and see you next chapter!
> 
> p.s. i suck at naming fics so i'm open for suggestions!
> 
> \--
> 
> If you liked this, go check out my other YOI stories!!
> 
> Subscribe and leave comments or kudos if you liked it— you don't know how happy that makes me feel! ♥️


End file.
